Big Chill (Earth-68)
This is the version of Big Chill that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Big Chill '''is a Necrofriggian from the planets Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy. Appearance A moth-like alien, Big Chill has an eerie blue skin and green eyes. Big Chill's wings and antennae can fold up into a cloak of sorts, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He has his UAF appearance, the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Big Chill. Weaknesses Same as canon Big Chill. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Big Chill appears as one of John's original 10 aliens, as well as his main mode of flight in earlier seasons. He remains one of his primary fighters, as well as the most used alien form of the series. Appearances By John * Talk of the Town (first appearance) * Pier Pressure (John Smith 10) * Greetings From Techadon (John Smith 10) * Hunted (John Smith 10) * Nowhere to Run * The Omnitrix (x3) * Grounded (John Smith 10) * Grudge Match (John Smith 10) * What are Little Girls Made Of? (John Smith 10) * Alone Together (John Smith 10) * Merry Christmas (John Smith 10) * Undercover (John Smith 10) * Voided (John Smith 10) (cameo) * Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) * Frozen Nest (x2) * Cold and Cunning (with a broken leg) * Primus (John Smith 10) (with a broken leg) * Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) * Advanced Training * Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) * Star Light, Star Bright * John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 * Ultimate Evolution (goesUltimate) * Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10)(goes Ultimate) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Kevin * Knight's Temple (goes Ultimate) * Primus Again By John 10,000 * John 10,000 (episode) Galactic Battle By John * Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (x2) * Burning Sensation * Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) * The Alliance (John Smith 10) * Distress * Prisoner (John Smith 10) (by clone 2) * Ghost Town (John Smith 10) * Rebellion By Metal John * Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John * Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Manipulation (in Omni's head) * We are! (first re-appearance) * Trapped (John Smith 10) (used by clone 1) * Xavier Institute (in Omni's head) * Fitting In * Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) By John * War Game (goes Ultimate) * Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) * Round Four Part 2 (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch * Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Warmatrix * Into the Omnitrix (drone by Phantom) * True Colors (drone by Phantom) By AlbedoAlbedo * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) By VilgaxVilgax * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By John * His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) (by Past John) * Through the Fire * Sucked In * Reasoning (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * The Labyrinth * Olympus Awakened Spacewalker * Go! Part 2 (first re-appearance) * Drill in the Wall Kingdom Hearts * Mysterious Tower (first re-appearance) * Hollow Bastion * Merciless * Organization XIII Part 2 Omniverse * The Perfect Girlfriend (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Eggman Cometh (John Smith 10) * Prison Guard (cameo) * Highbreed Falling * Time Lost * Mutant Battle (cameo) * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 (x2) * Fated Battle Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Big Chill is an alien used by Ben 10 in his dimension. Spacewalker By Ben * Cloud of Shadow * Omni War Omniverse By Ben * Two of Everything (cameo) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Big Chill is used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. He is the signature alien of Vexen. Kingdom Hearts By Phantom X * Phantom of Twilight * End of the World Part 2 By Vexen * Look into the Past * Merciless * Organization XIII Part 2 By Kairi * Atlantica Part 2 * Frozen Heart (x2) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Big Chill was unlocked by Artemis, as a gift. Appearances * Junon * Chocobo Races * Cosmo Canyon * Rocket Town (goes Ultimate) * Forgotten Capital * North Crater (goes Ultimate) * We All Live in a Submarine Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Ben 10,000 has access to Big Chill. His daughter, Samurai, is able to use its powers without transforming into it. By Ben 10,000 * Little Red Headed Girl * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee (flashback) By Samurai * Little Red Headed Girl (x3) Freeze Man (John 23: Megaman) Freeze Man is the version of Big Chill that appears in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. His head and body being white. His wings and antenna are light blue, and he has the Mega Tech armor on. His left hand is the Mega Buster. He can fire ice beams from the Mega Buster, though this hasn't been displayed yet. Appearances * The Ancient Robots * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 * Strength of a Woman * Diffusing the Sun * Master of Chaos Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Big Chill is an alien form available to several characters. By Samurai * Resonate Spirit By John * Omni Crew Origins: Argit Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Big Chill is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it doesn't appear, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) 18 year Ryder unlocks Big Chill on a journey to Mykdl'dy. Ryder 10: Wanderer By 18 year old Ryder * Collectimus' Advocate (first appearance) * Battle of the Kraaho * Kork, Outlaw, Magister! * The Ultimate Heist (Ryder 10) * End of the Worlds Frost Moth (Chris 10) Frost Moth is the version of Big Chill that appears in Chris 10. He only appears in crossovers. John Smith 10: Ancient Times By Chris Otto * Raging Waters Trivia * Big Chill is the most used alien in John Smith 10. * Due to over usage in John Smith 10, his appearances in other series are limited. See also * Chill Rath * Goop Chill * Chill Skull * Freeze Man Category:Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Ryder 10 Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Necrofriggians Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens